Terlarang Tapi Indah
by followers sideboards of minyak
Summary: kalian tahu kata terlarang, secarang garis besar terlarang artinya tidak boleh atau diperkenanka untuk melakukan suatu hal. Tapi apa kalian pernah mencoba hal atau pun menikmati yang terlarang tersebut. Aku pernah dan aku sangat bersyukur


TERLARANG TAPI INDAH.

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Author : bohdong palacio dan Republik Jawa

Pairing : Narukushi

Summary: kalian tahu kata terlarang, secarang garis besar terlarang artinya tidak boleh atau diperkenanka untuk melakukan suatu hal. Tapi apa kalian pernah mencoba hal atau pun menikmati yang terlarang tersebut. Aku pernah dan aku sangat bersyukur.

"Tadaima" Muka kusut, langkah gontai terlihat jelas pada diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah niat awalnya yang ingin pulang langsung di cegat oleh teman - temannya untuk bermain basket. Dan kekalahan yang dialaminya menambah daftar bagi pemuda pirang itu langsung down. Niat ingin mandi dengan air hangat ditemani segelas jus jeruk pudar setelah mendengar isakan kecil menyedihkan.

"Kaasan" Seberkas cahaya masuk menerangi ruangan lewat pintu yang dibukanya. Mendekati sosok wanita yang duduk bersandarkan pinggiran ranjang dengan wajah ditekuk antara lutut."Kaasan" ulangnya dengan lirih seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping wanita itu.

"Oh Naruto kau sudah pulang" Mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya sambil mengukir senyum tubuh wanita itu dengan erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Menangislah Kaasan dan jangan berikan aku senyum menyedihkan itu" Membalas pelukan pemuda pirang itu danmenyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar tersebut dengan tubuh yang kembali bergetar.

"Hiks hiks hiks Kaasan melihatnya lagi, Dia berjalan dengan wanita itu. Kaasan pikir dia sudah berubah, hiks hiks"

Isakannya semakin keras dan memilukan, airmatapun mengalir deras dari pipinya membasahi bahu pemuda yang dipeluknya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan mengeratkanpelukannya untuk menenangkan wanita bermahkota merah panjang tersebut. Melihat kaasannya mulai tenang Naruto mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan bride style, membaringkannya diatas ranjang dan memposiskan kepala berambut merah itu diatas pahanya. Mengusap lembut rambut kaasannya dan memberikan senyuman tulus, sedangkan Kushina yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

"Kau tau Kaasan, aku mencintai seseorang yang terlarang untuk ku cintai, seseorang yang tidak mungkin ku miliki. Aku pernah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi tidak bisa, kaasan tau kenapa? Karna dia selalu ada didekatku dengan semua perlakuan dan perhatian yang diberikannya. Membangunkanku setiap pagi, memarahiku karena pulang terlambat, bertengkar gara - gara hal sepele, selalu didekatku saat sakit, memeluk dan menciumku saat melakukanhal baik yang menyenangkannya. Semua perlakuan itu selalu membuatku senang, membuat hatiku berdetak cepat dan membuatku nyaman. Aku bisa melawan hukum TUHAN dengan memilikinya hanyauntukku dan akan selalu membahagiakannya setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, tahun dan selamnya. Tidak akan membiarkan air matanya keluar walau hanya setetes, tapi itu semua hanya angan - anganku karna Dia mungkin tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah mau. Akhirnyaaku hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik topeng."

Kushina hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam suara isakannya, airmatapun kembali keluar dari mata violetnya. Dia tau siapa wanita yg dimaksud Naruto sungguh dia sangat tahu. "Hiks hiks hiks" Isakan yang coba diredamnya tapi tdk bisa itu sudah terdengar di telinga Naruto, tapi jika diperhatikan suaranya berbeda dengan isakan yg pertama. Perlahan bangun dari pangkuan Naruto dengan isakan yang masih terdengar dan airmata yang masih mengalir. Naruto hanya bisa memandang dinding 4 meter didepannya.

Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher berwarna tan tersebut "Hiks hiks hiks" hanya suara isakannya yang terdengar sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"maafkan aku Kaasan"

"Baka baka baka baka" berteriak keras danmemukul punggung Naruto dengan keduatangannya. "Hiks kenapa kau minta maaf, siapa yang menyuruh mu minta maaf" suaranya mulai serak karna tangisan dan sesunggukkan. "Bisikkan lirih dialntunkan olehnya yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto anaknya atau yang mulai dari sekarang mungkin kekasihnya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata - kata yg keluar dari Kushina langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kaasannya atau orang yg sangat dicintainya itu dalam dekapan hangat.

"kaasan"

End or tbc

Ini fanfic karya temanku dan aku hanya perantarannya untuk mempublish di akun ffn ku.

Bagaimana kawan?

Review ya buat temanku itu senang.


End file.
